Call It Destiny
by daviderl
Summary: What if Callisto hadn't killed Perdicus in The Return of Callisto and he and Gabrielle went home to Poteidaia, and Xena rode on alone?


22 Oct 2003  
  
Call It Destiny  
  
The story so far (from "The Return of Callisto") : Callisto escapes from prison and takes some of the prisoners to start a new army. She tells Theodorus to take the wooden chair she was strapped into, she knows someone it would look good on.  
  
In a tavern, she sees Joxer and tells him to deliver a message to Xena: "She should have killed me when she had the chance. For every drop of innocent blood I shed, from here on out, is on her hands as well as mine."  
  
In the meantime, Perdicus has found Xena and Gabrielle, and he asks Gabrielle to marry him. Gabrielle tells Xena her answer is "no" but is waiting for the right time to tell him.  
  
Joxer finds them and tells them that Callisto is out of prison.  
  
The four of them come across Callisto and her army attacking a village. They fight, and Callisto manages to get her sword at Xena's throat, and tells her, "I'm not going to kill you now, oh no. First I'm going to kill your soul, just like you killed mine. See you soon my sweet!" And Callisto then rides off.  
  
Gabrielle, seeing that Perdicus no longer wants to be a soldier, and just wants to go home, changes her mind and decides that she is going to marry him after all. They find a priest, and with Xena and Joxer as witnesses, they get married. Xena and Gabrielle say their "temporary" goodbyes and the newlyweds leave.  
  
But Xena, still concerned about Callisto, finds Theodorus skulking about in the middle of the night and uses the Pinch on him. He says he doesn't know where Callisto is, but when he told her that Xena was traveling without Gabrielle, Callisto had said 'Perfect!' and left.  
  
Xena knows Callisto is after Gabrielle, and after undoing the Pinch, rides off, hoping to get to Gabrielle and Perdicus before Callisto does.  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was a beautiful morning, and Gabrielle and Perdicus had just spent their first night as husband and wife. They were walking through a grassy field not far from the inn where they spent their wedding night, enjoying the fresh smell of a new day, and looking forward to a new life together.  
  
More than once they stopped to hold, and to kiss, and to whisper sweet nothings to each other.  
  
"Perdicus, I know what love is now. It's life!" Gabrielle said, looking into his eyes, savoring his embrace.  
  
"Oh, love, love, love, love! Oh, it unites, you're right. And hate divides! Let's see which one's stronger, shall we?"  
  
Callisto had ridden up on the newlyweds while they were preoccupied with each other.  
  
She slid down off her horse and drew her sword from the scabbard fastened to her back as she walked toward them.  
  
"What do you want? We're unarmed." Perdicus said, moving between Callisto and his wife.  
  
"Good, that makes things simple then, doesn't it?" Callisto said, and she slashed Perdicus' arm with her sword, then kicked him out of the way and marched toward Gabrielle.  
  
"Perdicus!" Gabrielle shouted out, concerned about her husband's health. "Perdicus?"  
  
Then Callisto kicked Gabrielle in the face, knocking her to the ground. And standing over Gabrielle, about to plunge the weapon down into her heart, she said sweetly "Nighty, night."  
  
Suddenly, Xena, riding hard, flipped off her horse and landed with both feet into Callisto's chest, knocking her away from Gabrielle.  
  
Recovering, Callisto said to Xena, "I long to see you wailing over the body of your friend."  
  
"Well, it's not going to happen." Xena replied confidently  
  
"Hmmm?" Callisto asked smugly, then lashed out with her sword, which was easily blocked by Xena. Then Xena struck with her sword and it was blocked.  
  
The two warriors exchanged back-handed blows. Next, Callisto kicked at Xena, who dodged, then she kicked Callisto with the inside of her right foot, knocking her in the direction of Perdicus, who was struggling to get to his feet.  
  
Seeing the opportunity to cause pain and distress for Gabrielle, Callisto ran for Perdicus and just as he stood up, stabbed at his midsection.  
  
Although the sword didn't feel like it should have -- slicing into his flesh, Callisto was satisfied he was mortally wounded. Then back-flipping onto her horse she grinned evilly and said "That'll do!" and galloped off.  
  
Gabrielle ran to her fallen husband, fearing the worst. But as Callisto stabbed him, Perdicus had turned just enough that the blade only tore through his clothes and penetrated just two finger's width into his side.  
  
"Thank the gods!" Gabrielle exclaimed, relieved he hadn't been more badly hurt.  
  
The three of them returned to the inn where Xena bandage Perdicus' wounds while Gabrielle slowly packed their belongings for the journey back Poteidaia.  
  
It was past midday when Perdicus and Gabrielle were ready to leave. It was unusual to start out so late in the day for such a long journey, but Perdicus was anxious to be going. Even though Gabrielle was now his wife, he still wasn't 100% sure she would actually leave Xena to go with him.  
  
Perdicus waited impatiently on his horse, wanting to get as much distance between them and Callisto, and for Gabrielle and Xena to say their final goodbyes.  
  
"Like I told you, I'll be hanging around so much you'll beg me to leave." Xena said with a brave smile and slightly moist eyes.  
  
"Never! As long as I have a home, you have one." Gabrielle replied.  
  
They hugged one more time then Xena helped Gabrielle to climb up behind Perdicus.  
  
As the horse took off at a trot, Gabrielle turned for one last look at Xena. She put her hand up to wave, but the sight of Xena standing all alone was too much for her and she quickly turned back around and grabbed Perdicus around the chest, squeezing him tightly as she sobbed into his back. He winced at the pain, gritting his teeth, but didn't say anything.  
  
Not wanting Xena to realize how her heart was breaking, Gabrielle kicked the horse in the flanks with her heels, causing him to break into a gallop.  
  
Perdicus, could feel Gabrielle's hands digging into his chest, and her tears as they soaked through his shirt. Not knowing what else to do, he gently patted one hand.  
  
'Once we're back home, she'll be all right.' He thought to himself. 'The farther we get from Xena, the better she'll feel.'  
  
Xena watched as the two of them rode away. Then Gabrielle turned to wave at her. But she quickly turned back around to embrace Perdicus. Even from a distance, Xena could tell how tightly she held him. And then she saw Gabrielle kick the horse's flanks to go even faster.  
  
"Well," Xena said out loud, "Looks like someone can't wait to start her new life. I guess she's happier about being married than I realized. I would have thought she would be just a LITTLE bit sad about leaving - me."  
  
Xena stood and stared in the direction they went long after they disappeared from sight, unaware of the tears running down her cheeks.  
  
The sound of her horse neighing jolted Xena back to reality. And without a backward glance, she mounted up and rode off after Callisto.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Most of the afternoon passed before Perdicus stopped next to a small stream to let the horse rest and drink. Gabrielle sat in the shade of a large oak tree as Perdicus tended to the horse, a water skin in her lap.  
  
"You're not thirsty?" Perdicus asked as he walked up to his bride.  
  
Gabrielle smiled at him and put it to her lips and drank a little.  
  
"I was just thinking about Xena; wondering what's she's doing right now."  
  
"I hope she's going after Callisto. That woman's crazy! She needs to be locked up somewhere."  
  
"Callisto! I had forgotten all about her! Oh, Perdicus, we can't let Xena go after her by herself! She has an army, Xena could be killed!"  
  
Perdicus knelt down in front of his wife. "Gabrielle, I told you I'm going home, and when you married me, that meant that as my wife you go where I go. You know you don't have to worry about Xena. If anything, you should be worrying about us getting as far from her - Callisto, as we can."  
  
Gabrielle took a deep, slow breath. Perdicus was right -- about her commitment to him, about Xena, and about Callisto.  
  
She nodded and said, "You're right, of course."  
  
Perdicus smiled and pulled her to her feet. "It's going to be dark soon." He said. "We should be going if we want to find an inn to spend the night. I don't want to have to camp out in the open with Callisto still running free."  
  
Perdicus climbed into the saddle and put his hand down to help Gabrielle up, but she hesitated. Then seeing his frown, she took his hand and allowed herself to be pulled up on the horse.  
  
It was already dark when they found an inn at the edge of a small village.  
  
That night, even though she tried, Gabrielle found it hard to be romantic. A goblet of strong wine helped a little, but afterward Perdicus could tell her heart wasn't in it. The passion and enthusiasm of the previous night were missing.  
  
"I guess I'm just tired." She told him, trying to apologize. But he knew it had more to do with her missing Xena than riding all day.  
  
"That's all right. We'll rest tonight, and tomorrow night, we'll be that much closer to home."  
  
Gabrielle gave him a tired smile, kissed him good night, then turned away from him and tried to fall asleep.  
  
The next morning Perdicus was awake at first light. Gabrielle had slept very little, if at all. But she didn't get up until he left the room to relieve himself. By the time he got back, bringing a pitcher of water, and smoked venison and hard cheese for their breakfast, she had their things packed and ready to go.  
  
Once again, after Perdicus had mounted up, Gabrielle hesitated, then got up behind him to continue their journey back to Poteidaia.  
  
Slowly, as the days passed, and the distance between her and Xena lengthened, Gabrielle's mood changed. The closer to Poteidaia they got, the more she began to anticipate not only seeing her family again, but settling down to become a real wife, and - a mother?  
  
One morning, she awoke from a disturbing dream to realize she very well could be pregnant by the time they reached Poteidaia!  
  
In the dream she was surrounded by crying, hungry children, pulling on her skirt, all vying for her attention. In the distance, high on a hill, Xena was watching her, a single tear running down her cheek. Then slowly, the Warrior Princess climbed into the saddle and rode away. Gabrielle tried calling out to her, but her voice was drowned out by the wailings of the children at her feet.  
  
Once again, Gabrielle's disposition became somber and she was unresponsive to Perdicus' romantic advances. And she remained so for the next few days until they approached the first of the farms surrounding Poteidaia. The thought of finally coming home revived her spirits so much that Perdicus decided that their first stop should be at Gabrielle's parents' farm.  
  
They arrived in late afternoon.  
  
As they approached the small farm, Perdicus could feel her excitement, especially when she saw Lila walking from the well. And again, Gabrielle kicked the horse with her heels to hurry him.  
  
At the sound of the horse, Lila looked up and after a few moments thought she recognized Perdicus, but couldn't tell who the rider behind him was.  
  
"Perdicus?" she said, mostly to herself, "Is that you?"  
  
Then Gabrielle yelled out, "Lila! It's ME! I'm home! And I'm MARRIED!"  
  
Recognizing Gabrielle's voice, Lila squealed, then yelled into the house, "Mother! Father! Hurry! It's Gabrielle! She's come home! WITH PERDICUS! She said she's MARRIED!"  
  
Herodotus and Hecuba ran out to see as Gabrielle jumped off the horse before he was fully stopped, and then ran to embrace her even as she was hugging Lila.  
  
Perdicus remained in the saddle while the joyous reunion was going on. Life was good again - he was home, and his new wife showed no signs of missing Xena.  
  
"Perdicus, my son! Why do you sit up there?" Herodotus said. "Come down and join us!"  
  
Perdicus dismounted and was immediately hugged by Hecuba and Herodotus.  
  
"I am so happy you two found each other!" Gabrielle's mother exclaimed. "I always knew it was fated, from the time you two were small children!"  
  
"Come! Let us go inside. It is almost time for supper." Herodotus said, as he guided them inside. "Hecuba! Lila! Make room at the table. We are a family again."  
  
All during and after the meal Gabrielle and Perdicus alternated between asking and answering the many questions about what had been happening during the time they had been gone. And Perdicus was encouraged to tell story after story about his adventures. Only Lila asked about Xena. But tonight Gabrielle was too happy to be with her family to let her missing Xena ruin the homecoming.  
  
That night Gabrielle and Perdicus slept in the bedroom that was once shared by Gabrielle and Lila. Lila slept on a pallet next to the fireplace.  
  
The next morning, not long after breakfast, Perdicus told Gabrielle that it was time for them to leave. He was anxious to see his own family.  
  
"But Perdicus, we only got here yesterday evening, we can stay a little longer. But if you want to leave, I'll understand."  
  
"Gabrielle, your husband has said he wants to leave." Herodotus said. "Why do you argue?"  
  
"But Father . . . ."  
  
"He's right, Gabrielle." Hecuba told her. "How would it look to his family - he tells them he has a new wife but she refuses to be with him?"  
  
"You must respect your husband." Herodotus said. "You are a married woman now. It is not the same as running all over the country-side, doing as you wish with that warrior woman. You have obligations and responsibilities to him. You can't be thinking just of yourself any more."  
  
"Yes, Father." Gabrielle answered, her head a little bowed. "I don't know what I was thinking."  
  
"We'll come back again, in a few days or so." Perdicus said. "But right now I want to see my family, and to show off my beautiful new wife."  
  
"You see, Gabrielle, he isn't being unreasonable." Hecuba said to her. "And it will give us time to prepare a celebration of your marriage. The whole town will want celebrate. This is good news!"  
  
"Yes, of course it is." Gabrielle answered, smiling weakly. "And I certainly want to reacquaint myself with my new in-laws."  
  
As they rode off, Lila yelled after them, "Gabrielle, come to the marketplace today or tomorrow! I'll meet you there!"  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Xena had no trouble following Callisto's trail. It was evident she was more interested in putting distance between her and Xena than covering her tracks. Later, she would be harder to follow, but for now, it was easy, so easy that Xena's main concern was the many rambling and erratic thoughts running through her head.  
  
"It doesn't look like Callisto's circling back to go after Gabrielle. That's a relief. She sure didn't waste any time leaving with Perdicus. I wonder if she was afraid Callisto was coming after them. But she looked happy, not fearful, the way she held onto him. Maybe I should thank Callisto. If she hadn't tried to kill Perdicus I wouldn't have had almost another half day to spend with Gabrielle before they left. But - if she hadn't attacked that village, Gabrielle wouldn't have agreed to marry him; she told me she didn't want to. Damn that Callisto! She's going to die if I have anything to do with it! But that won't change things, Gabrielle will remain Perdicus' wife. But she still needs killing no matter what!"  
  
So engrossed was Xena with her thoughts that she wasn't aware of just when she lost the trail. She had to follow her horse's own hoof prints back to a wide, shallow stream she had crossed.  
  
Callisto's horse's tracks went into the water, but didn't come out.  
  
"She's following the stream to hide her trail. Now, which way did she go?"  
  
Xena followed the stream in one direction for a while, then reversed her direction, trying to find some sign. After the second reversal, she saw what she was looking for - several rocks had been kicked up by the horse, exposing the darker color of their undersides.  
  
Riding on, Xena found where Callisto had exited the stream and continued on dry land. But it was getting close to dusk and she decided to camp for the night.  
  
Sleep didn't come easy for her. And when it did, her dreams were disturbing.  
  
Xena was atop the small hill that overlooked Gabrielle and Perdicus' farm. She could see Gabrielle in front of the house with several small children. It was hard to tell just how many because they were all, Gabrielle included, running around and laughing and playing.  
  
"Gabrielle!" Xena yelled to her, and waved. Gabrielle looked up at her, shading her eyes against the sun. Xena was about to ride down to her when Gabrielle hurriedly gathered up the children and they rushed into the house, slamming the door behind them.  
  
Suddenly an unnatural, yet vaguely familiar, sound woke Xena. Temporarily bewildered, she drew her sword, ready to do battle.  
  
"Hey! It's ME! What's with the sword!"  
  
The clattering of Joxer's armor was what woke her up.  
  
"Come on in by the fire." She told him. "You really need to be more careful. Sneaking up on people in the middle of the night could get you killed."  
  
"You sure are hard to find. I've been searching day and night."  
  
"Why? What's wrong? Is Gabrielle all right? Did she send you?"  
  
"Gabrielle? No, I haven't seen her since the wedding."  
  
"Then what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, since you and Gabrielle have gone your separate ways, I just figured you probably could use another sidekick. So here I am!"  
  
"Joxer, right now another useless tag-along is the LAST thing I need. I'm going after Callisto and I can't have you getting in the way. I can't be worrying about you while I'm fighting her."  
  
"You don't have to worry about ME! I can take care of myself."  
  
"Look, right now I'm too tired to argue. Let's get some sleep and tomorrow you can be on your way."  
  
"But . . . ."  
  
"I said SLEEP!"  
  
The next morning, despite her threats, Xena could not dissuade Joxer from tagging along.  
  
"If you get yourself killed, don't blame me!" She told him, then climbing into the saddle, Xena started following Callisto's trail.  
  
The going was slow. The ground had gotten hard and the hoof prints were getting more difficult to see. More than once Xena had to dismount to get close to the ground to find the faintest imprint.  
  
Callisto had the advantage - she knew where she was going.  
  
As the day was ending, they were riding into hill country, approaching small mountains, which meant the land was becoming rockier, and the trail was even harder to find. It took all of Xena's tracking skills to follow Callisto.  
  
While Xena and Joxer ate a meager supper from their saddle bags, there was an uncomfortable silence between them. Even Joxer's usual nonstop chattering wasn't there. Both were thinking the same thoughts.  
  
Finally, Joxer said, "So, I guess Gabrielle and Perdicus are well on their way to Poteidaia by now."  
  
"Guess so."  
  
"I imagine everyone will be pretty happy about them being married, and all."  
  
"Imagine so."  
  
"Probably be a big celebration."  
  
"Probably."  
  
Then there was silence again.  
  
"Well, it's been a long day. Guess I'll try to get some sleep. See you in the morning."  
  
"Okay." Xena answered.  
  
It wasn't long before Joxer was snoring, but it took Xena a long while before she dozed off. And she was awake well before the dawn.  
  
Looking at the sleeping form that was Joxer, Xena made the decision to leave before he woke up. She knew he would only end up getting himself killed if he went with her.  
  
Even though she and her horse made more noise than she wanted, she knew Joxer was a hard sleeper and wouldn't wake up. If it had been Gabrielle, she wouldn't sleep through it and would have wanted to know where Xena was going even before there was enough light to see. But it wasn't Gabrielle.  
  
Xena wasn't worried about Joxer following her, his tracking skills were next to zero.  
  
It took almost all day, but Xena finally found the cave where Callisto and her army were holed up. Carefully scouting the area, she spotted several lookouts. It was easy to avoid them and to get close enough to the cave entrance to know there was some kind of celebration going on inside.  
  
After a while, two of Callisto's men came outside to relieve themselves. Xena listened as they talked.  
  
"I sure hope Callisto knows what she's doing. Capturing Xena's friend like she did and killing her husband sure took guts."  
  
"Callisto's not afraid of Xena. And after she gets here, she'll get to watch that blond burn like a pig on a spit."  
  
"What if she's closer than Callisto thinks?"  
  
"Callisto knows where she is, she left just enough of a trail for her to follow. It'll take Xena at least one more day to get here. And tomorrow evening, she'll walk right into our trap. All this talk's made me thirsty! Let's get back inside."  
  
It was all Xena could do to keep her temper. Gabrielle a prisoner, and Perdicus dead! Callisto was going to pay for that! But what did they mean, Gabrielle was going to burn like a pig on a spit? Surely, Callisto wouldn't burn her at the stake! Or would she? Of course she would - it's how her parents died! Well, it wasn't going to happen! Tomorrow morning while her men were sleeping it off, Xena was going to sneak in, free Gabrielle, and kill Callisto. Nice, simple, and quick!  
  
Xena carefully got back to her horse and made camp for the night. She tried to sleep, but it was next to impossible. She was too concerned about Gabrielle right now, hoping she wasn't hurt.  
  
The next morning, when there was just enough light to find the cave entrance, Xena made her way past the sleeping guards. The interior was dark and smoky. A few scattered torches still burning barely gave enough light for Xena to be able to keep from tripping over the men sleeping wherever they happened to pass out the night before.  
  
As her eyes got used to the darkness, Xena could see wood piled around a post. And in front the post she could barely see Gabrielle, her hands tied over her head. Her head was down and her reddish blond hair was over her face. Xena hoped she was only sleeping.  
  
Xena had gotten about half way to Gabrielle, she suddenly Callisto's men came alive! Their swords were drawn, surrounding and trapping her.  
  
"Torches!" Xena heard Callisto shout out, and as they were lit, Xena could see Callisto sitting on her "throne" smiling at her.  
  
"Why, Xena, so good of you to come. I trust you didn't have any problems following my tracks."  
  
"What's the matter with Gabrielle!" Xena demanded, since her friend hadn't moved.  
  
"Well, let's see." Callisto answered happily, rising from her chair and getting a torch. She walked over to the limp body, grabbed the long hair and jerked her head up to the torch so her face could be seen.  
  
Xena's mouth dropped open at the sight.  
  
"Why, look at that!" Callisto said, in mock horror. "It isn't Gabrielle at all!"  
  
Xena was looking at the face of a stranger.  
  
Suddenly Callisto began a long, loud, taunting laugh.  
  
"Oh, Xena! If you could only have seen the look on your face!"  
  
"What have you done with Gabrielle?"  
  
"I haven't done anything with her. I haven't the faintest idea of where she is."  
  
A weight was suddenly lifted from Xena. Gabrielle was safe! But who was the girl tied to the post?  
  
"Who is she?" Xena asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. She's just some poor village girl one of my men brought back with him. After they had their fun with her, she found a knife somewhere and killed herself. But even in death, she still served a useful purpose, wouldn't you say?"  
  
"You're not going to keep her tied up there, are you? The least you could do is give her a decent burial."  
  
"Well, I was thinking that since your precious Gabrielle isn't here, YET, then maybe we'll just burn this girl in effigy. Doesn't that sound like fun?"  
  
Xena's weapons were taken from her and she was tied into the chair, with leather straps around her forehead, neck, arms and legs.  
  
Callisto took Xena's Chakram for her own and placed it a belt clip.  
  
"A nice fit, don't you think?" she asked.  
  
Before Xena could answer, Joxer ran into the cave, yelling, "I'm coming, Xena!  
  
But Joxer was immediately knocked off his feet by Callisto.  
  
"What could you possibly be thinking?" Callisto asked him.  
  
"I'm here to save my friends!" He replied as he got to his feet.  
  
Just then an arrow was fired by one of Callisto's men, and it caught Joxer in the upper right chest.  
  
While Callisto was distracted, Xena managed to slip the Chakram off the belt clip using the toe of her boot. She then flipped the weapon up to one hand and used it's razor sharp edge to cut through the straps on her arms and then took them off her head and neck.  
  
Callisto's men attacked the Warrior Princess.  
  
While her men were fighting Xena, Callisto ran out of the cave, jumped on her horse and rode off at a fast gallop.  
  
By the time Xena had defeated them and ran out of the cave after her, Callisto was long gone. Xena ran back into the cave to help Joxer outside so she could see to his wound in the light.  
  
The arrow in his shoulder wasn't life threatening, but it would need tending to.  
  
"Joxer, you need to go back to the village and have this wound taken care of by a Healer. It will be all right for now, but it should be cleaned and redressed."  
  
"But what about you?"  
  
"I'm going after Callisto."  
  
Joxer watched as Xena studied the ground, then mounted up and took off after her enemy.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Joxer slowly rode up to the small farm. In a well tended vegetable garden, he could see a woman hoeing between the rows of carrots and cabbages.  
  
The woman looked up, then shaded here eyes.  
  
"Hey!" Joxer yelled out, waving. "Gabrielle! It's me, Joxer!"  
  
Gabrielle dropped the hoe and ran out of the garden, being careful to close the gate to keep out the goats that were grazing in a nearby field.  
  
Joxer had barely dismounted when he found himself in the recipient of a very strong embrace.  
  
"Joxer!" Gabrielle said as she stepped back, a huge grin on her face. "You look GREAT! I'm so glad to see you!" And she hugged him again.  
  
"I'm glad to see you, too. How've you been? It's been a long time."  
  
"Too long! Come on in. Let me get you some water, I know you must be thirsty."  
  
"I'll be right there, I want to get something out of my saddlebag first."  
  
Thinking it was maybe a water skin that needed filling, Gabrielle went inside and left the door open for Joxer to follow.  
  
But when he came inside, he was holding out a small package wrapped with leather twine.  
  
"Happy Anniversary!" He said brightly. "Uh, where's Perdicus?"  
  
"He's out hunting. He should be back soon. It IS our anniversary, isn't it? I can't believe it's been a whole year already! Can I open it, or should I wait for Perdicus?"  
  
"You can open it, it's more for you, anyway."  
  
Gabrielle hurriedly untied the twine and unfolded the parchment wrapping.  
  
"Oh, Joxer! It's beautiful! I don't know what to say!"  
  
Gabrielle was holding a jade carving of a unicorn the size of her hand.  
  
"So you like it?"  
  
"I LOVE it! Where'd you get it?"  
  
"Oh, it's just a little something I found in a market place in Athens."  
  
"You were in Athens? That must have been wonderful! Tell me all about it while I fix you something to eat."  
  
Joxer sat down and began. "Well, about a month ago I realized it was getting close to your . . . ."  
  
"No." Gabrielle interrupted. "Tell me everything. Everything you've done and every place you've been and everything's that been happening."  
  
"You don't get a lot of news around here, do you?"  
  
"Not much."  
  
"Well, I guess I should start when you and Perdicus got married and left. Right after that Xena and I went looking for Callisto."  
  
"Xena took you with her to fight Callisto?" Gabrielle asked, incredulous.  
  
"Well, she didn't actually TAKE me. The horse I borrowed must have had a thing for Xena's horse, because wherever she went, he followed. That's how I found the cave where Callisto had Xena tied up in some kind of throne looking chair."  
  
"Xena was captured by Callisto? I find that hard to believe."  
  
"Didn't Xena tell you about it? I know she must have come to see you."  
  
"Joxer, I've seen Xena ONCE since Perdicus and I got married! She showed up about ten days after my birthday. I was so glad to see her! We sat up half the night just talking and laughing, but for some reason, Callisto never came up. And from the way she acted, I thought she would spend at least a half a month here. But when I got up the next morning, she was packed up and ready to go."  
  
"That's odd."  
  
"Don't I know it! And she wouldn't say why she had to leave so suddenly. But just before she rode off, she and Perdicus exchanged very hard looks. I don't have any proof, but I think Perdicus said something to Xena to make her leave."  
  
"Why would he do that?"  
  
"I think he was worried I might change my mind about being married to him and would leave with Xena."  
  
"Would you?"  
  
"No! Not then, anyway. Joxer, it's been eight months and I haven't heard a word from her since she left."  
  
"What did you mean you wouldn't leave then? Does that mean you want to leave now?"  
  
Gabrielle looked down at her hands, not answering him.  
  
"Gabrielle, is everything between you and Perdicus all right?"  
  
Gabrielle looked up at Joxer, tears pouring from her eyes.  
  
"No," she cried. "Things are NOT all right, they're terrible!"  
  
Suddenly, Joxer felt rather uncomfortable and he didn't know what to say.  
  
"But you were so happy, weren't you?" He finally said.  
  
"Yes! Or - I thought we were. But - it seemed like the longer we were married, the unhappier Perdicus became."  
  
"Do you know why?"  
  
"I - I think so." Gabrielle looked down, as if ashamed of what she was about to say. "I think it's because I haven't been able to get pregnant. Lila says it might be Perdicus, but I don't know. Father says I'm being punished by the gods for all the 'un-womanly' fighting I did while I was with Xena."  
  
Now Joxer was really uncomfortable! But he stayed silent, hoping she'd talk about something else.  
  
"I should have had a baby by now, or at least be expecting one! But whenever my moon time would come, Perdicus would get angry and withdrawn and then he'd go away for a few days. But whenever I'd ask him where he was, he'd always say he was hunting."  
  
"But he never brought home anything?"  
  
"Only the smell of another woman." Gabrielle said.  
  
"Is that where he is now?"  
  
"Probably. But it's no one in Poteidaia, that's too close to home. Since he's usually gone two or three days at a time, then she has to live in another village."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
Gabrielle shook her head slowly, looking down at the table.  
  
Then she looked up at Joxer again. "Joxer, I was a good wife, as good as I could be! I did everything I could to please him. I never refused his needs. Look around! I keep a clean house, and the garden is thriving. No woman could have done more. But it wasn't enough."  
  
"When is Perdicus coming back? Maybe I can talk to him."  
  
Gabrielle shrugged her shoulders, her head dropping down again.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
For a long while neither one spoke.  
  
"It's getting late, I guess I should ride back into town. Poteidaia does have an inn, doesn't it?"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, you're staying here for the night. There's an extra room. It was supposed to be for the baby, whenever it came."  
  
"Then I should put my horse in your barn and get him unsaddled and fed and watered. I'll be right back."  
  
While Joxer ate supper, and long afterward, Gabrielle quietly talked about missing Xena; talked about wanting a son for Perdicus; and finally about how suppressed she felt, always having to submit to his demands, and her father's constant assertions that her troublesome independence was all Xena's fault.  
  
"I guess I thought being married to Perdicus was going to be like it was when I was with Xena. We would be -- partners, you know? I had forgotten how much of a servant Mother was to Father. And Perdicus expects the same thing. Oh, Joxer, I am so unhappy with my life! Sure, with Xena there was danger. And we had to sleep outside in the cold and rain. But I always knew I could depend on Xena. And she would never do anything to hurt me, or put me down."  
  
There was more silence.  
  
"Joxer, what am I going to do?"  
  
"The way I see it, you should do whatever you have to do to be happy."  
  
Gabrielle studied her hands, deep in thought.  
  
"I think I'll go to bed." She finally said. "You can stay up as long as you want. Good night."  
  
"G'night."  
  
The next morning Joxer was up with the sun, but Gabrielle slept late, when she finally slept. Most of the night she had tossed and turned. When she did fall sleep, her dreams were distressing, but she couldn't remember the details, only the unsettling feelings.  
  
Joxer was sitting at the table when Gabrielle came out of her bedroom.  
  
"I think I should be moving on." He told her. "There's nothing I can do to help and I'm only a reminder of the good times the three of us had."  
  
"Sure. If that's what you want to do. If you see Xena, tell her -- tell her I miss her and I wish she'd come back. But don't say anything about Perdicus' and my problems, okay?"  
  
"Sure. You know me."  
  
They walked out of the house together, then Gabrielle turned to give Joxer a final hug. Just then Perdicus rode up.  
  
"What in Tartarus is going on here?" He shouted, very angry.  
  
Gabrielle was confused.  
  
"What are you talking about? Nothing's going on."  
  
"I've got eyes! Just as soon as my back is turned you find some somebody to spend the night with?"  
  
"Perdicus, this is Joxer, JOXER! Surely you don't think he and I . . . ."  
  
"I only know what I see -- the both of you coming out of the house early in the morning, and your arms around each other!"  
  
"This is ridiculous! YOU'RE being ridiculous! Joxer and I are friends, that's all! I don't know how you . . . ."  
  
Perdicus jumped down from his horse and grabbed Joxer by his breast plate.  
  
"I ought to kill you where you stand!" he threatened.  
  
Gabrielle got between then and tried pushing Perdicus away.  
  
"Perdicus! STOP IT! Stop it NOW! There's no reason for you to act this way! Now LET HIM GO!"  
  
Perdicus released Joxer, pushing him in the process.  
  
"Joxer, you should go." Gabrielle said as Perdicus glared at him.  
  
"Sure." He replied, wanting to stay and protect Gabrielle, but at the same time, not wanting to get killed. "You'll be all right?"  
  
"I'll be fine. Please, just go."  
  
Joxer went into the barn for his horse, walked it out, quickly saddled it, mounted up, and rode off, looking behind him, worried about Gabrielle. He watched as they both went inside.  
  
The first thing Perdicus saw was the jade unicorn on the table.  
  
"And just what is this?" He asked with a sneer, snatching it up. "Some kind of seduction gift?"  
  
"It's an anniversary gift from Joxer. It IS our first anniversary, or don't you remember, or care?"  
  
"Is that what he called it? Why would I want something like this?"  
  
"It's for the house, for good luck. It goes on the fireplace mantle."  
  
"Or how about IN the fire?" He retorted, throwing it into the blaze.  
  
"Well, that was a very mature thing to do, wasn't it?" Gabrielle asked sarcastically.  
  
"Gifts from Joxer mean a lot to you, huh?"  
  
"Well, since you stopped giving me gifts about the time Xena was here, then yes, it did mean a lot."  
  
"And what have you given me? Not the son I wanted, that's for sure!"  
  
Gabrielle hesitated, waiting for the impulse to strike out to pass. Then she said, "And that's MY fault? It takes two to make a baby, remember?"  
  
Perdicus grabbed Gabrielle's upper arm, now more angry than before.  
  
"I hope you're not implying what that sounds like." He growled through gritted teeth.  
  
Gabrielle jerked her arm out of his grip.  
  
"You know very well what I mean. I'm not the one who's been laying around with village wenches. How many of THEM are carrying your children? Three? Two? None? Surely after these many months ONE of them would be pregnant. And don't give me that look! I'm not stupid, Perdicus! I know where you've been, the whole town does -- out hunting for some loose woman willing to give you a son."  
  
Before Perdicus could recover from Gabrielle's now uncharacteristic outburst, she began to gather up a few of her belongings.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, trying to sound authoritative.  
  
"I think I want to spend a few days with Lila and my parents."  
  
"You can't just up and leave like that!"  
  
"Sure I can. But at least you'll know where I am."  
  
That night after supper, Lila and Gabrielle were laying on Lila's bed. Lila was trying to be supportive, unlike Herodotus and Hecuba, who tried to convince Gabrielle to return to Perdicus, saying he was still a good man and a good husband despite their problems.  
  
"You don't love him anymore?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Sometimes, when things are good between us, I know I do. But when he does stupid, hurtful things like he did with Joxer, or when he comes home with the stench of cheap perfume on him, then no, I don't."  
  
"So what are you going to do? You know how Father is, he won't let you stay here, not when you have a husband he says you should be with."  
  
Gabrielle nodded her head sadly. "I know."  
  
"You'll have to go back to him, you really don't have much of a choice."  
  
Gabrielle was silent for so long Lila thought she had fallen asleep.  
  
"I do have another choice." Gabrielle finally said.  
  
Lila was confused for a moment, then realized what Gabrielle was getting at.  
  
"No! You can't do that. You're crazy to even think about it!"  
  
"Why? I did it once before. I can do it again."  
  
"But you're a married woman now. How would it look if you went running after Xena again? Everyone would think you're, well, INSANE, or worse."  
  
"That's better than everyone feeling sorry for me, or thinking there's something wrong with me because my husband would rather carry on with whores than his own wife."  
  
"You're really going to do this? You're mind's made up?"  
  
"Yes, I am. And it is."  
  
"But how are you going to find her? You have no idea where she is."  
  
"I'll find her. Or she'll find me. Call it Destiny or Fate or whatever, but now I know -- Xena and I were meant to be together. I don't know, maybe this was some kind test. And possibly we'll be tested again, but it doesn't matter just as long as Xena and I are together. And that's all that matters." 


End file.
